


Wish it away

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: "If you wish hard enough, the gods will surely hear you and if you are very lucky, they will grant your wish."





	Wish it away

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, a long fic from me, finally! I guess writer's block has finally been conquered... well, enjoy a fluffy Jowd family +1 fic from me. Wrote this for the "Umbrella" prompt on [F Yeah, Ghost Trick!](http://fyeahghosttrick.tumblr.com/), which really needs more people participating in its weekly prompts.

The scattered drops of water abruptly falling from the sky announced the arrival of rain. A cry of dismay quickly followed.

"Mom, it's started to rain!" Kamila swung around to face her mother, who was walking a short distance behind her. Previously, she had been smiling happily as she skipped along but now that smile was gone, replaced by worry and disappointment. The weather had been fair when they left the house and she hadn't expected this. They were even planning to have a nice day out too.

"It's okay, don't worry," Alma reassured her, reaching into the bag worn over her shoulder. She pulled out an umbrella. "The weather forecast said there was a chance of rain today. I thought it would be okay for a while, but it's always good to be prepared."

Kamila hurried underneath the umbrella and clung to her mother's side. Though she was relieved to have shelter from the rain, she still didn't look too satisfied. "What about the things we were going to do today?"

"Hmm..." Alma thought about it for a moment. They had been planning to spend some time outside today and it wouldn't be too pleasant doing that in the rain. There was still hope that the rain might let up, seeing how light it was. "I know, why don't you make a wish?"

"A wish?"

"Right. If you wish hard enough, the gods will surely hear you and if you are very lucky, they will grant your wish."

"The gods, huh?" Kamila clasped her hands to her chest and closed her eyes. After several seconds, she opened them again. "Okay, I made my wish."

"Good. Hopefully the gods are listening." Alma took her hand. "Now then, let's go. We shouldn't keep your father waiting."

They arrived at the station a while later. Fortunately for them, the rain had remained a light drizzle for the duration of the journey and the umbrella had done its best to keep them dry.

Jowd was in the detective division, engaged in a discussion with Cabanela. They turned at the sound of scampering feet.

"Dad!" Kamila came to a stop, smiling up at him. Her gaze shifted over to Cabanela. "Hi, Uncle Cabanela."

"Hello there, young lady. And hello to you too, Alma."

"Ah, you made it." Jowd smiled at his wife and daughter. "I was wondering if the rain might have caused you to change your mind."

"Like we'd let a little rain stop us," Alma replied. "Besides, they invented umbrellas for a reason."

"It's a good thing you came, baby. I've saaaved a little surprise for Kamila and I wouldn't want it to go to waste."

"Huh?" Kamila's eyes grew wide as she fixed them on the inspector. "A surprise, for me? What is it? Can I see?"

"In a bit. I don't have it on me right now."

One of Jowd's eyebrows vanished beneath his thick mop of hair. This was the first he was hearing about a surprise Whatever was Cabanela talking about? "Well, I suppose the rain's not too bad but what are we going to do about this afternoon?"

"I made a wish to the gods." Kamila's face grew serious. "If the gods heard me, I'm sure they will grant my wish and make the rain stop. Right, Mom?"

"The gods, eh?" Jowd remarked. "Well, I'm sure they will find it very hard to say no to you."

"Well, now that we're here, shall we have some lunch?" Alma suggested. "It would have been nice to sit outside but that's obviously not happening."

"I'll find a place for us to eat," said Jowd.

Soon, everyone was seated around a couple of vacant desks that had been pushed together. Alma put out sandwiches, nibbles and bottled drinks, and they began eating lunch.

"Lynne isn't here today?" Alma asked, looking around. "I was wondering if she would be joining us."

"She's working on a case that's taken her all the way to the other side of town," Jowd responded. "She was sorry she wouldn't be able to make it."

"That's a pity. We'll have to try and include her next time we have plans."

"The next time we all manage to get time off work? That will be sometime next year by my guess," Jowd remarked dryly.

"Next year? I was thiiinking next decade."

"Are we really going to have to wait that long?" Kamila asked worriedly.

"Don't listen to them." Alma shot a look at the two men. "Behave yourselves, boys."

They started eating lunch, making small talk and discussing various things while they did so. By the time the sandwiches had been polished off and only a few nibbles remained, Cabanela got up.

"I'll be baaack in a minute," he announced, before sauntering away.

"What's up with him?" Alma wondered.

"It's probably that mysterious surprise he mentioned earlier," Jowd replied. "It's Cabanela, so I think we can expect something pretty strange."

"I wonder what it is." Kamila spun her chair around, an eager expression forming on her face.

Cabanela came back shortly, holding a paper bag. "Here you go," he said, holding it out to her.

Kamila took the bag and looked inside. "Ah! Donuts!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up.

"Donuts?" Alma repeated with a blank look.

"That's it?" Jowd sounded surprised.

Cabanela regarded them quizzically as he threw himself back onto his chair. "Yeah. What were you expecting, baby?"

"Oh, I was just expecting something strange as usual," Jowd replied.

"As uuusual?"

"Last week, you gave me a chalkboard mug. Not to mention all the other things."

"Which you've been using," Cabanela pointed out. "Admit it, you liiike my strange gifts."

"Yeah. I don't know what I would do without your bizarre taste in gifts."

"Dooon't make me blush, baby."

With the following lull in the conversation, Kamila was able to speak up. "Thank you very much, Uncle Cabanela." She took a donut from the bag and bit into it.

"Hmm, that reminds me," Jowd murmured, "I heard about a donut incident earlier today. How strange."

Cabanela chose this moment to look away and whistled to himself.

"A donut incident?" Alma repeated. "What was it?"

"I overheard the other detectives talking about how some donuts had mysteriously gone missing and they had no idea who the culprit was," Jowd explained. "Strange that donuts could suddenly go missing, eh, Cabanela?"

"Yeah, reeeal strange, baby."

"Uncle Cabanela, did you take the donuts?"

"What a shocking thing to say. I'm almost hurt." Cabanela smiled. "Does this look like the face of someone who would do something so terrible?"

Kamila frowned, giving him an intent look, then she looked at her father. "I don't know. Does it, Dad?"

"It absolutely does," Jowd assured her.

"How many donuts are there?" Alma asked.

"Just the one left." Kamila showed her the contents of the bag, which indeed consisted of only one donut. "So that was just two donuts."

"How did you pull that off?" Jowd asked.

"Nooot telling, baby."

"It is okay to eat them, isn't it?" Kamila had ceased eating and had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry about it," Jowd said. "Nobody here would be so heartless as to take them away from you."

"Okay. But, you know... taking things without asking is really bad, Uncle Cabanela." Kamila looked at him gravely.

"I just got scolded by a young lady. How shaaameful, baby." Cabanela remarked. "You have a very strong sense of justice, don't you?"

"She gets it from her dad," Jowd said.

"Hey, what about me?" Alma narrowed her eyes at him, unimpressed by the implication in that statement.

"Okay, she gets it from both of us."

"Thank you." Alma flashed him an unnaturally wide smile.

"Tell you whaaat, I'll buy the donuts for everybody tomorrow," Cabanela suggested. "Will that make you feel better?"

"No, you don't have to do that." Kamila looked shocked at the thought. "You were only doing something nice for me."

"Faaair enough."

"But that's odd," Jowd commented. "They were making a big deal over only two donuts?"

"Man, you're like a bulldog who won't let go. Let's just saaay... I may have had a partner in crime."

"Oh." Now it all made perfect sense to Jowd. He didn't even have to ask who it was. No wonder the detectives had seemed upset. "Didn't they suspect her?"

"Of cooourse. That's why she found a really good hiding place first."

Jowd had a feeling Lynne wasn't going to be hearing the last of it. It amazed him sometimes how brazen the young detective could get. Did she really think she was going to get away with it? He looked at Alma, who was shaking her head and smiling in bemusement. It wasn't too hard to guess what she might have been thinking at that moment.

When lunch was finished and everything cleaned away, they left the station. Mercifully, the rain had come to a stop.

"Yippee!" Kamila twirled around in delight. "The gods granted my wish!"

"Wonderful." Alma looked up at the sky. It was mostly clear with only a few puffs of cloud remaining. "Now we just need to hope it stays that way."

"It better," said Cabanela. "I looost my umbrella again and have yet to get a new one."

"I told you to stop throwing them all over the place," Jowd said.

"It's a fooorce of habit, I'm afraid, baby."

"Come on, let's go!" Kamila jumped up and down.

Of course they couldn't keep her waiting, so off they went to enjoy the relaxing, fun afternoon that lay ahead of them.


End file.
